Harsh Realities
by stephfarrow94
Summary: After being abducted during the betrayal on Soul Society, Ukitake finds himself trying to survive Aizen's torment. But what happens when Stockholm Syndrome sets in for Ukitake, despite everything that had been done to him? Rape, abuse, depression, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This plot came to me today in English while I was listening to my teacher talking about language analyses that I already knew how to do anyway, and when mum kind of "forgot" to come and get me from in town when I missed the bus home, I sat on my phone and wrote the first chapter :) Forgive me if I missed anything when I went over the fic on my laptop; iPhones, autocorrect and Stephy's do not mix ;) **

The fact that Ukitake Juushiro had been abducted during the betrayal on Soul Society was something that had shaken the Captains and Lieutenants to their core. From what they could gather, the white-haired Captain had been assaulted as he suffered an attack from his illness. It only made sense; his power was too great to have been defeated easily without something distracting him.

A meeting had been called shortly after the betrayal had taken place in order to discuss what would be done about the missing Captain. Despite the fact that Juushiro had been one of his students and was like a son to him, Head-Captain Yamamoto refused to send anyone after Ukitake. It wasn't just the fact that they didn't know where Aizen and his followers had disappeared; it was the fact that someone as strong and experienced as Ukitake had been captured - even if it was because of something out of his control.

Everyone took the news hard; Juushiro was loved and well-respected to everyone in Soul Society - but no one took the news harder than Juushiro's lover, Kyōraku Shunsui. He had been devastated, not knowing what to do without his best friend by his side. They had been together for over two-thousand years and Shunsui wasn't ready to lose him yet.

Kyōraku had been sitting around his office, doing nothing but moping. He hadn't even touched his sake bottles, which caused great worry to everyone.

But, no matter how much Shunsui was suffering, nothing could compare to Ukitake's pain.

-XX-

Juushiro fought against his restraints, but he was just too weak to do much. Physical strength had always been his weakness, relying on endurance in fights to gain the upper hand.

But now, Juushiro was cursing how weak he was with all his being.

"Let me go." Juushiro didn't yell - it was beneath him to raise his voice towards anyone. He stayed calm, trying to hide the fact that he was truly frightened; he knew he would not win a fight in this state, nor was running away an option seeing as he had no idea where he was.

"Why would we let such a pretty thing go?" the brunet known as Aizen Sōsuke teased. He reached out and grabbed Juushiro's chin, smirking at the way the white haired man pulled away.

"I won't ask again," Juushiro said, doing his best to hide the quivering notes in his voice. "Let. Me. Go."

"How. About. No." Aizen smirked, turning Juushiro's words against him.

Juushiro growled, not wanting to give up. But what choice did he have? Sogyo no Kotowari was nowhere to be seen and, without the Zanpakutō, there was no way he could last in a fight against Aizen. It was true his Kido was impressive, but it would not do much against three fellow Captains determined to bring harm to him.

Aizen laughed. It was a cold, unforgiving laugh that sent chills down Ukitake's spine.

The brunet got to his feet, a dark emotion burning in his eyes. He turned to his two accomplices, his voice harsh as he directed them. "Take him to his room and make sure he is well cared for."

Ichimaru Gin's ever-present smile never wavered as he moved forward with Tosen Kaname to hook his arms underneath the frail man's own. He dragged Ukitake to his feet, smiling wider as the weak struggle Juushiro presented amused him greatly.

Juushiro whimpered, unable to help himself; the pain of being forced along after such a violent coughing fit was hurting his already-tight chest. His legs shook, unable to support his weight, desperately needing the comfort of his futon before he collapsed and started drowning in his own blood.

"Why..." Juushiro coughed. He raised a hand to his mouth out of instinct and, when he pulled it away, it was sticky with blood once again. "...Why are you doing this...?"

Gin shrugged, humming in what Juushiro could only feel was a mocking tone.

Ukitake coughed again, the stress he was feeling making it worse for him. He didn't usually lose so much blood from a coughing fit unless it were a bad day.

"Aww, don't worry, Ukitake-San," Gin said, his voice thick with happiness. "I'll have Szayelaporro come in an' check ya over. We won't let ya die."

Juushiro closed his eyes, unable to believe that this was happening to him. He wanted desperately to be back in Shunsui's warm embrace, knowing that Kyōraku would never harm him.

Shunsui... Juushiro thought, holding back tears if frustration. ...Shunsui... Help...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found Juushiro alone in the room he had been placed in, pacing back and forth. The front of his shihakusho and Captain's haori were drenched in dried blood from the violent attack he had suffered and now, he just couldn't work out what to do. He had tried everything to get out of the room, but Aizen had put reiatsu restraints on him, blocking his reiatsu and rendering all but physical means of escape impossible. The only problem was that his body was far too weak due to the illness to be able to do it.

"Why is this happening to me...?" Juushiro mumbled to himself, such distress foreign to him. He was used to being near undefeatable, his immense spiritual pressure, age and experience making him forget that things like this could still happen. "Wasn't I... good enough...?"

Ukitake continued to pace, feeling as if he were being suffocated, despite the large room he was in. He felt as if someone was choking him, sucking away his life force, drawing in anxiety and fear and the uncertainty of the _unknown. _ Had it really been so long since he had suffered such a miserable defeat by someone, he had forgotten that such emotions still existed within him?

"Shunsui..." Juushiro whispered, looking over at the door as if he expected it to open and his pink flowered kimono-wearing lover would walk in and take him away, much like the images a child would picture after hearing a fairy tale of the prince rescuing the princess. "Shunsui, why haven't you come yet...?"

Juushiro would never decide if it were just coincidence or some higher being torturing him, but the door was opened and Aizen walked in, flanked by Ichimaru and Tosen. He smirked devilishly, his reiatsu fluctuating in what Ukitake could only guess was sick enjoyment.

"Did you sleep well?" Aizen's voice was warm and caring, just a hint of the cold intentions breaking through. "Hmm, Ukitake-san?"

"Leave me be," Ukitake said, backing away slowly. "I do not belong here. Please; stop what you are doing and release me!"

Aizen laughed. He reached out and grabbed a lock of white hair. He studied it carefully, caressing it with tenderness before he yanked harshly on it, emitting a small yelp from Juushiro. "I know you don't belong here – but you don't belong back in the Soul Society, either. You belong to _me, _and _only me. _Forget about your slacker of a lover; you'll never see him again. From now on; it's just _us."_

Juushiro didn't react as a hand slapped his face, leaving an ugly red mark in its wake. He kept eye-contact with his abuser, not wanting to show any weakness. He bit his lip as a hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him against the wall behind him, but he didn't say anything.

"As long as you be a good boy..." Aizen whispered, leaning in close as his eyes shined in excitement, "...I'll let you live. But misbehave, and I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully."

The hand around his throat was cutting Ukitake's air off, causing subconscious distress due to his illness always having made breathing extremely difficult and down-right impossible at times. Tears welled up in Juushiro's eyes as his breathing hitched and heart raced. "...Let me go..."

Aizen just tightened his grip, laughing as a pale hand reached up and tried to pull the hand from Ukitake's throat. When Juushiro started to thrash, his eyes wide with terror, the brunet knew he had found Juushiro's weakness; suffocating him. The man was too prideful to break easily, but with this knowledge, Aizen knew he could ruin the Captain with ease.

"I'm finding this quite enjoyable," Aizen spoke to the other two Shinigami behind him as he removed his hand and dropped the older to the ground. He surveyed the trembling male who was grasping at his throat in desperation, the other's horror his enjoyment. "How far do you think he'll break in this state?"

Tosen shrugged while Ichimaru's smile widened. "Maa, ya should beat him and remind him o' his place, sir."

"That was what I was thinking." Aizen leant down and grabbed hold of the white hair again. He forced Juushiro to his feet by ripping on it before he aimed a powerful punch into the pale flesh of Juushiro's throat, effectively causing more difficulty breathing and heightening the panic Ukitake was experiencing.

Tears dripped down Juushiro's throat as his chest heaved heavily, trying to suck in air through what felt like nothing more than the empty body of a pen. He thrashed, small droplets of blood dripping down his chin.

Aizen watched this in sick amusement, unable to deny the way it turned him on immensely. He kneed the taller male in the stomach and then knocked the long, skinny legs out from beneath Juushiro. He kicked repeatedly into the fragile chest until the sickening crunch of broken bones sounded along with a loud cry of pain and the unmistakable gurgle of choking on blood.

Despite the frailer Shinigami's thrashes, Aizen still managed to pull Juushiro's hakama off and throw them somewhere behind them. He reached out and grasped the flaccid member in his hands, loving the high-pitched keen of terror Ukitake gave. He stroked the organ in his hands a few times before he moved one hand to his own clothing, ridding himself of his bottoms.

"So scared." Aizen smirked. "Don't worry; it won't hurt too much; I'm sure you're used to this."

Ukitake's eyes widened and a loud cry escaped his lips as Aizen shoved himself inside of his battered body. He tried to get away, but he was in more pain than he had felt in centuries. His lungs felt as if they were being skewered and the blood poured from his mouth in rivers, pooling in his throat. His chest was causing him agony he had not felt from his illness on one of his worst days, and the rough way Aizen was thrusting into him jostled his body violently, amplifying the pain in his upper torso.

What pushed Juushiro over the edge was when Aizen's thrusts became so painful, blood flowed down and stained his thighs and the floor beneath them. The pain was just too much; his whole body was in agony. He could feel himself slipping into oblivion but, for once, it was welcome; anything to get him away from this pain.

Aizen laughed that cruel laugh as Ukitake's body fell still, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over. He pulled himself off Juushiro and looked towards Ichimaru and Tosen.

"Go and fetch Szayelaporro for me, Gin," Aizen said calmly. "We will patch him up and leave him to rest for tonight."

Ichimaru left with a cheerful okay and returned just minutes later with their pink-haired medical Espada. They watched as Szayelaporro knelt down next to the injured Captain and begun to heal him.

"Don't heal him completely," Aizen instructed. "He needs to know who he belongs to. Perhaps broken ribs will be enough of a constant reminder for him."

Szayelaporro smirked. He did as he was told, making sure to leave the Shinigami's ribs broken, healing only the injuries received to his rear and the lung that had been punctured among other wounds from the beating.

Aizen turned to his two accomplices, a smile on his face. "This is going to be such fun."

_**Several hours later~~**_

When Juushiro awoke, he was aware of the pain in his chest and difficulty he had breathing. He hated himself more than ever for having shown such fear – such _weakness _– towards someone like _Aizen. _He couldn't stop the tears of hatred that rolled down his cheeks and he rolled onto his side, not sure of where he was.

The white-haired Shinigami soon became aware of others in the room with him when Aizen's cruel voice spoke, a level of arrogance Juushiro had never heard in someone's voice until now.

"I believe at some point during our interactions together here, you told me I would never break you." Aizen laughed. "Looks like I've succeeded."

Slowly, Ukitake rolled back over, fixing the brunet with such a hateful, angry glare, someone would have thought he were another person. His voice was so cold, so bitter and _full of pain, _this _couldn't _have been the same man who was always forcing random and unwanted gifts on others with a bright, happy smile.

"I. Hate. You." Juushiro's eyes narrowed even further, the tears falling harder and tasting salty on his tongue. "I will _kill _you."

Aizen laughed again and turned to walk away. "We'll see, Ukitake-san. We'll see."

_**Several hours later~~**_

The next night came faster than Juushiro would have liked. He had been in the infirmary for the majority of the way, still dressed in his bloody shihakusho. He hadn't seen anyone in that time until around what his sense of time told him would have been around nightfall.

Aizen strode back in, his cocky smile plastered on his face as he moved immediately to the older Shinigami's side and forced him to his feet. Juushiro struggled to get away, but he was too weak, his body injured and mind exhausted from his ordeal.

In silence, Aizen had dragged Juushiro back to his private room, dumping him on the ground long enough to close and lock the door behind them. He dragged the struggling male over to the bed and threw him on it, causing a pained cry from Juushiro as the other's broken ribs caused pain.

"Leave me alone!" Juushiro cried in between struggling for breaths. He kicked out at the younger male as Aizen came closer to him, but it was pointless; he had still managed to be pinned to the bed beneath the stronger male, his clothing forced from his body.

Juushiro's yells and screams of protest were ignored as his legs were draped over strong shoulders, and they were soon replaced with screams of agony and pleas for Aizen to stop. But, of course, Aizen didn't stop; he only went harder.

When Aizen finally finished what felt like years later for Juushiro, he dropped the sweaty, exhausted male to the bed.

Juushiro didn't cry this time, but he wasn't far off it. He was lying on his side, his breathing harsh and laboured as his injury amplified the difficulty. He tried to shrug off the hands that grabbed him, but they persisted, rolling him onto his back.

In a moment that felt like Juushiro were associating with another person, Aizen cleaned the older Shinigami down with such care and tenderness, Juushiro couldn't help but relax slightly. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that, at every second, threatened to overwhelm him.

"So sweaty," Aizen muttered as he wiped the towel down the other's body, removing sweat, seed and grime from the pale, fragile body. "So frail. Prizes need to be taken care of, don't they, Ukitake-san?"

Ukitake didn't reply; he was too busy relenting to the oblivion that had come for him, escaping from this reality he could never have expected in all of his long lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Juushiro had been with Aizen for five days now, having endured beatings, rapes, verbal abuse and even been the test subject for a sick experiment of Szayelaporro's which involved being cut open so the pink-haired Espada could fiddle with his insides.

However, throughout all this, Juushiro was grasping desperately onto whatever kindness came from Aizen. He was doing his best to become obedient, wanting nothing more than to avoid all of the cruelty and instead receive the gentleness that was so scarce. He was currently lying naked in the brunet's bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower so that they could attend the meeting Aizen was holding.

The man rocked back and forth slowly, lying on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest. He mumbled to himself, his eyes wide and unfocused. He was unaware of how long he was in this position for before the bathroom door opened and Aizen stepped in, wearing nothing but a towel.

Juushiro's eyes instantly focused and he flinched, resting his face against his knees. "...A-aizen-sama..."

Aizen smirked and walked over, running his hand through the man's hair. "Have you been good while I was away?"

Juushiro nodded, too afraid to look up at Sōsuke. "...I... I-I waited, just like you told me to..."

"Good boy." Aizen nodded to himself before he moved over to his wardrobe and pulled clothing out. He redressed before he moved to the pale Shinigami's side and put a hand on the other's shoulder. He smirked as Ukitake tensed and shivered beneath his touch. "Get up. We're going."

Juushiro did as instructed, embarrassed greatly about being forced to attend the meeting without his own clothing. He kept his hands over his crotch as he followed behind Aizen, trembling. He was glad they didn't run into anyone on the way to the conference room, but that didn't change the fact that as soon as he walked in, eleven sets of eyes raked hungrily over his body.

Aizen didn't react when pale hands grabbed his shirt in a death grip, the emaciated body pushed as close as possible against his. He smirked and continued on towards his throne, the timid Shinigami clinging to him like a lifeline.

As the brunet sat down in his chair, he reached out and pulled the frail man onto his lap in a rough manner, pressing his chest against the scarred back. His hands moved to the man's thighs and spread them before he removed the one hand that had travelled back downwards to hide his crotch, revealing Ukitake to the Espada in the room.

"Don't move," Aizen hissed into the pale-haired man's ear. "Keep your legs spread or else I'll kill you."

Juushiro sobbed as he did as told. His heart raced as he fought the instinct to cover himself. He was aware of the way every single person in that room stared at him as if he were a piece of meat.

As expected, Aizen was more concerned with showing off his prize then he was with giving out demands. He had given a few missions to several of the Espada and talked a bit about the plan with Ichimaru and Tosen so that the Arrancar knew what was happening but, even through all this, his hand would occasionally wonder to Ukitake's personal parts, stroking him to life and bringing him to an unwanted release.

When at last the meeting was over, Aizen threw Juushiro onto the ground before he stood up, looking down in pity at the cowering male. He glanced at the Sexta Espada who had stayed behind, a smirk on his face.

"Grimmjow," Aizen spoke, beckoning the other over with his voice. "Grimmjow, do you want to play with my Juushiro?"

Grimmjow's face contorted into an expression of sick amusement. He nodded. "Fuck yeah!"

Aizen glanced at Juushiro, laughing softly at the look of terror on the pale face. He leant down and pulled Juushiro to his feet before he shoved the other into Grimmjow.

"Do what you will with him," Aizen instructed as he turned around to leave. "I will be back for him when I think you've had enough time."

Aizen ignored the screams of terror and pleas for him to come back, instead making his way to Ichimaru's room, knowing the younger had retired there for the day. When he walked into the room without knocking, he was just in time to find the silver-haired Shinigami changing into pyjamas.

"Going to bed so early, Gin?" Aizen asked, stepping closer to the younger until he was able to wrap his arms around Gin.

"Yes," Gin said as he slipped his shirt on. "Tirin' day an' all. Where's yer pet?"

"With Grimmjow." Aizen's tongue lapped at the pale skin of Gin's neck. "You know he's nothing to me. You're the only one I want. He's nothing more than enjoyment for me. He's just a game to amuse me."

"I know that," Gin replied, twisting in Aizen's arms so that he could kiss the older male. "It's funny watchin' ya break him."

Aizen didn't reply. He instead pushed Gin back towards the bed, ready to play Gin the same way he was playing Ukitake; it was strange how much a little act of 'kindness' could make someone trust their worst enemy.

_**Several hours later~~**_

While Aizen could no longer hear Juushiro's screams or cries for help, he knew Grimmjow was still doing whatever it was he was doing to the ill male. He climbed out of Gin's bed and gathered his clothing, dressing himself before he moved towards the location he had dumped Juushiro in.

When the brunet found Ukitake and Grimmjow, Juushiro was laying underneath the blue-haired Espada in submission. Tears ran down his cheeks but he didn't fight back; he just laid there and allowed the other to do what he wanted.

"That's enough, Grimmjow," Aizen said. When Grimmjow moved away from the white-haired Shinigami, the brunet leant down and grabbed Juushiro's hand. The frail Reaper shuddered and pushed himself up, pressing himself against Aizen's chest and wrapping his arms around his tormenter.

"You came back..." Juushiro sobbed, crying helplessly into the uncaring male's shirt. His hands gripped tight the white fabric, aware that he was in this situation _because _of Aizen, but only acknowledging that said male had put an end to this. "You care..."

Aizen smirked, knowing that Ukitake couldn't see this. He lied through his teeth, happy as could be as he ran a hand through dirty white locks. "Of course I care. We're friends, aren't we, Juushiro? Be a good boy and I won't hurt you as badly, but misbehave or try and run away, and I'll kill you and go after your precious Shunsui."

Juushiro nodded, pressing closer. Aizen wanted to laugh at just how pathetic Juushiro was when he spoke with a quivering voice, knowing that he had broken the older Shinigami. "We're... We're friends, A-aizen-sama... I-I won't run away... I'll be good... We're friends..."

"Good boy." Aizen picked Juushiro up and carried him out of the meeting room, aware of the blood that had pooled on the spot where Juushiro's rape had taken place. He took the sick male to Szayelaporro knowing that the more random acts of kindness he did, the more Juushiro would trust him.

As expected, when Aizen picked Juushiro up from the pink-haired Espada's experiment room an hour later, Juushiro clung to him, thanking him for sparing him kindness and treating his wounds.

Aizen just roughly threw the emaciated male onto the bed before aggressively pinning him down, wanting only one thing. Juushiro gasped and looked away, but he complied with Aizen's wishes – he even allowed himself to become aroused, knowing that it would make the man happy.

_**Soul Society~~**_

"Captain..."

Shunsui slowly rolled onto his side, glancing at the door to his bedroom. His eyes displayed nothing but exhaustion and his voice lacked any of the happy emotion it usually held.

"Nanao-chan..." Shunsui was lifeless. He laid back down on the futon, his back to his Lieutenant.

Nanao sighed and moved to sit next to the lonely man. He had been so depressed, he left the futon for nothing except to use the toilet. He hadn't so much as sipped at his sake and his usual napping spot on the roof had been abandoned. In the man's arms was Juushiro's blue sleeping yukata, the one Nanao knew Shunsui had bought for him back at the Academy.

"It still smells like him..." Shunsui whispered, his voice cracking.

Nanao nodded and reached out, putting her hand on her Captain's shoulder. "I can't imagine what you're going through, Captain, but I'm always here if you need to talk."

Shunsui nodded. "I know... Nanao-chan... I... I miss him so much... It's... It's not the same... I can't... _feel anything, _Nanao-chan! Nothing except for the loneliness..."

"...I'm so sorry..." That was the only thing Nanao could think to say. "...I'm... just so sorry..."

Shunsui rolled over and rested his head on the woman's lap. "...Nanao-chan... Stay with me, tonight...?"

"Of course, Captain." Nanao offered a weak smile at the older Shinigami.

When Shunsui decided he was too exhausted to stay awake any longer, he allowed himself to fall asleep, curled protectively around his Lieutenant. While Ise had more trouble slipping into oblivion, she listened to the brunet mumble in his sleep.

Shunsui's cries and begs for Juushiro to come back were heart wrenching and, when Nanao felt the wet tears dampen the back of her nightshirt, she allowed her own tears to fall. All she knew was that something had to be done; Shunsui couldn't continue on in this state. He belonged with the love of his life; Juushiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Months had passed since Juushiro had been taken prisoner. His mind had become so frazzled, he truly believed that he and Aizen were best friends and, as long as he wasn't being mistreated, hated being apart from him.

The two were currently seated in the conference room, Juushiro seated comfortably on Aizen's lap with his head under the brunet's chin while the other spoke to the Arrancar, giving out demands and orders.

"Go and fetch Inoue for me, Ulquiorra," Aizen said, his voice even. His cold gaze pierced through Ulquiorra's emotionless exterior. "Bring her here. Go now."

Ulquiorra bowed as he did as commanded and left. Grimmjow's hungry glare was fixated on Juushiro never having gotten enough of the white-haired Shinigami the many times he had abused him.

Aizen stopped his meeting just to address this look, a knowing smirk on his face. "It appears you cannot be satisfied, Grimmjow. Take him. Everyone is to watch this."

Grimmjow moved in a blur as he rushed to Aizen's side and ripped the naked Shinigami from the brunet's lap. He threw the older male onto the ground and pinned him down, laughing as the other struggled and screamed, begging for Aizen to stop this.

The other Espada watched, morbid curiosity in their eyes. They knew Grimmjow was often left alone with the Shinigami, but they had never actually witnessed what happened between them.

"Aizen-sama!" Juushiro screamed, thrashing wildly as tears slipped down his face and onto the cement floor beneath him. "Aizen-sama, stop him! Stop him, please!"

Aizen didn't speak as a prominent bulge appeared in his hakama. He watched, his eyes fixated on the scene before him. Juushiro was wild with terror, fighting as best as he could to get away, but his frail body was just too weak.

The old Shinigami was violated savagely, skin ripped to pieces as Grimmjow clawed and scratched at him like a cat would in a fight. Blood dribbled down pale skin, the vast contrast making Juushiro appear more sickly than usual.

This continued on for almost an hour, everyone so caught up in watching this disgusting display of dominance, Aizen was the only one who was able to see that Juushiro was about to pass out; he had made the other Shinigami slip into oblivion many times so he knew what to look for.

Juushiro's body convulsed as the blood pooled around him dried. He looked up with half-lidded eyes, nothing but fear and pain in them. He flinched and pulled away when Aizen reached down for him.

Aizen lifted a hand and raised it warningly, smirking as Juushiro whimpered and curled into a ball. "Pull away from me again, and I will kill you, Juushiro."

"...I-I'm sorry..." Juushiro whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks. He raised his head and looked at Aizen, his green eyes displaying nothing but pain to the world. "...I'm sorry... Please, don't h-hate me..."

"You are nothing but a little shit," Aizen growled. "Don't you _ever _flinch from me like that again! I'm holding your life in my hands and I can end it right now if I want you!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Juushiro sobbed. "I'm sorry! Please... I-I love you, Aizen-sama! I love you!"

Aizen smirked. He kicked the older Shinigami in the stomach before he leant down and scooped Juushiro into his arms. He wasn't surprised when the male buried his face in his chest and cried, begging for forgiveness.

The crowd in the room watched in excitement; this was some of the best excitement that had ever occurred in this place. Aizen walked out of the room, carrying Juushiro in his arms.

"I wish we got the same privileges..." Nnoitra muttered as he turned to walk out of the room. "What makes_ Grimmjow _so fucking special...?"

_**Three days later~~**_

Nanao was glad that as vice-president of the Shinigami Women's Association, she was able to get access inside of the Kuchiki Manor in order to talk to Rukia; she didn't want to mention to Byakuya that she was there to talk about Inoue's kidnapping and instead said she had to discuss some important points for their next Association meeting. She knew Byakuya wouldn't dare sit in on their talk or listen in to their conversation as he had more important things to attend to.

"Kuchiki, I heard about what happened," Nanao said as she walked into the younger female's room. "Are you and Lieutenant Abarai still going after her?"

Rukia nodded. "Of course we are. It's just a matter of talking Byakuya-nii-sama into letting us go. Whether or not he says yes, we are still going."**(1)**

"I see." Nanao bit her lip at these words. "...Would he let you go if you were able to get a Captain to go with you?"

"I think he would, but... no Captain will disobey Captain-Commander's order to stay away."

"I know one Captain who will..." Nanao smiled softly. "He wouldn't care about the punishments or anything; he'd definitely go with you."

Rukia frowned. "...Captain Kyōraku...?"

"Yes. He tried and tried and _tried _to go after Captain Ukitake when it first happened, and it got to the point where they actually had to restrain his reiatsu, keep him under surveillance and Captain-Commander even stayed the nights at his home. He wasn't willing to let my Captain go and then have to punish him for it."

"Captain Kyōraku and Captain Ukitake are important to him..." Rukia started out slowly. "...So why would he do this for one and leave the other...? If it were anyone else trying to go after Ukitake, he'd have them forced back and then punished. Why prevent the punishment of one while allowing the torture of the other? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"It doesn't make sense to me, either, Kuchiki, but that's how it is." Nanao made herself comfortable on the bed. "So, how about it? Will you take him along with you? His reiatsu is only restrained throughout the daytime, so if we can get your brother to agree, I'll tell the Captain-Commander I'm taking him for a walk so he's getting exercise and then say that he escaped."

Rukia nodded. She stood up, beckoning for Nanao to follow her. They made their way to Byakuya's office, politely asking for entrance and explaining the situation when permission was given.

Byakuya's eyes were closed as he thought this over. He didn't want his Lieutenant nor his sister going to Heuco Mundo solely because he couldn't go and keep them safe himself, but... if Kyōraku was going...

With a sigh, Byakuya stood up and moved to a small chest tucked away in the corner of the room. He pulled out two cloaks and threw them at the women.

"Give one to Renji when you are leaving," Byakuya instructed. "And Ise; your Captain had better keep them safe or else I will be blaming _you _for any situations in which injury could have been prevented."

Nanao nodded and left the room with Rukia, returning back to her Captain's home in order to get him away from the hawk-eye of the Captain-Commander.

Things went easier than expected; after explaining that Shunsui had not moved from the futon in weeks and that she was severely worried for not only his physical health but his mental health too, Yamamoto had agreed to let him go for a walk, reiatsu unrestrained and no one following that would make him feel like a prisoner.

When Nanao explained to Shunsui what was happening, the brunet was gone like lightning, heading straight over to the meeting spot Nanao had told him. He knew Yamamoto would tear him a new one once he got his wrinkly hands on him, but he did not care; all that mattered was rescuing Juushiro.

**1 – It's been a long time since I've watched/read this particular part in the series, but I remember Rukia briefly mentioning something about the cloaks she and Renji have when they come to Ichigo and company's side. Something about Byakuya giving them to them or something and then letting them go. Please correct me if I have this wrong as I am not known for my amazing memory regarding **_**anything**_**. **


	5. Chapter 5

Juushiro's eyes were half-lidded as he lay on his side, watching Aizen. He panted in a laboured manner, his chest tight as his illness reared its ugly head. Blood dribbled down his chin as his body shook violently, gut-wrenching coughs forcing their way out of Juushiro's throat.

Aizen was sitting at his desk, looking down at the male on the ground with morbid interest. He ignored the pathetic whimpers for help and instead continued on writing on the paper laid out in front of him.

Juushiro couldn't understand why Aizen was ignoring him like this; why wasn't the brunet helping him...? He reached out with one hand, struggling to keep it in the air as he pleaded desperately for help.

Aizen just rolled his eyes and ignored at the hand that was now tugging at his hakama. It had been amusing at first, watching the way Juushiro's breathing had constricted him enough to cause him to collapse to the ground, the way the attack worsened within seconds, but now it was just pitiful.

With a sigh, Aizen dropped his pen on the desk and left the room, leaving behind a now-sobbing Juushiro. He returned almost ten minutes later with Szayelaporro in tow, who soon pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected the contents into Juushiro's arm.

"That should lessen the intensity of the attack," Szayelaporro said he slipped the syringe back into its resting place. "He'll still be coughing and in pain, but the blood will stop for now."

"Good work." Aizen knelt down next to Juushiro, his cold gaze boring through the ill male's entire being. His voice was harsh as he spoke, not caring that the Shinigami was fighting for his life. "Juushiro, if you _ever_ make a mess of my bedroom like you have now _again, _I will _kill_ you. Do you _understand _me? I want this mess cleaned up. There is not to be a _single _drop of blood _anywhere _by the time I finish with this meeting. Now get to work!"

Juushiro sobbed as he was yelled at, but he nodded. His chest was still tight, and it hurt him every time he moved, but he knew that it was nothing compared to the pain Aizen could inflict on him. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, his body quivering as he coughed again.

Aizen and Szayelaporro were gone, so Ukitake crawled over to the bathroom and grabbed an old rag. He knew it would be difficult to remove the blood stains without any chemicals, but as long as he tried...

Juushiro was literally too weak to get to his feet, and the more he moved, the more strain it put on his body until he was eventually dragging himself along the ground, motivated only by his fear of Aizen's wrath. But eventually, even that fear was not enough to keep his exhausted mind conscious any longer; Ukitake blacked out, sprawled out along the ground in the middle of the room, the dirtied wet rag still grasped tightly in his hand.

_**Outside Las Noches~~**_

Now that their group had been expanded by one Arrancar and her two former fraccion (minus their 'pet' that seemed to have disappeared), Shunsui really wasn't feeling very good about the odds of Juushiro still being alive; something had gone wrong for the Arrancar to be out here like this, and if they turned against their own...

By the time they actually broke _in _to Las Noches, Shunsui couldn't help but feel as if there were any hope left at all for Juushiro. This place was too big... too dangerous... A person as sweet as Juushiro didn't stand any chance here.

The group had already broken up, everyone fighting their own respective Arrancar or fraccion, leaving Shunsui to seek out his partner by himself. He had searched for what seemed like hours before he came across a large hallway with many doors on both sides. Could this be... bedrooms...?

Shunsui opened every door he came across carefully, peeking in and ready to fight at any second. Just when he felt as if he would never be able to find his beautiful lover ever again, he opened the last door on the right, finding Ukitake lying naked on a large king-size bed, looking as if he were dead.

"Juu...!" Shunsui hissed as he moved to his best friend's side. He reached out and placed a hand on the younger male's bare shoulder, terrified to find that he wasn't reacting to any stimuli.

Not knowing any injuries that the smaller Shinigami might have had, Shunsui was extremely careful as he scooped Juushiro up in his arms and carried him out of the room, too scared for his partner's life to be angry at anyone. He wanted to Shunpo out of the building, but doing so would normally spike the ill male's sickness of a rough day; what would it do to him in _this _state...?

Shunsui honestly didn't know what he could do; he wasn't able to get back to Soul Society like this, and the more his eyes raked over the fragile body in his arms, the more bruises and cuts he could find, and the blood and other bodily fluids that stained the pale white skin made everything so much worse.

"Hold on, Juu..." Shunsui whispered as he quickened his pace, skidding through the corridors as he searched desperately for the way out. "It's going to be okay..."

As expected, Juushiro didn't even stir.

_**An hour later~~**_

When Juushiro started to stir, he realised that he was in someone's arms. He tensed and closed his eyes, expecting another beating for not having cleaned the blood out of the carpet.

"I-I'm sorry..." Juushiro started to cry, reaching up with shaking hands to grip what he believed was Aizen's robe. "...I'm sorry... F-forgive me..."

"Juu-chan..." Shunsui whispered, tightening his hold on the quivering Shinigami in his arms. He had left the building already and was now walking through the desert, hoping to find the others; he couldn't do this by himself.

Upon realising that someone other than Aizen was holding him, Ukitake's eyes snapped open and he _screamed. _He thrashed desperately, trying to get away, not understanding what was happening; where was Aizen and why did someone else have him? Did someone other than Grimmjow want him...? Or was Aizen just sick of him messing everything up...?

"Juu-chan, please...!" Shunsui struggled to keep Juushiro from falling to his arms, but the smaller man was flailing violently and ended up smacking him in the face hard enough to break his nose. With a grunt, he accidentally dropped the panicked male, wincing at the pained cry Juushiro gave as he hit the sand below him.

"Aizen-sama!" Juushiro screamed, his eyes wide as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Aizen-sama!"

"Juu, please!" Shunsui knelt next to his lover and tried to put his arms out, but Juushiro shrunk back, kicking out at him despite his weak body. "Juu! Stop!"

Shunsui knew he had no other choice but to pin Juushiro to the ground and hope he would calm down. However, doing so only seemed to make things worse as Juushiro's next scream sounded more pained than any of the others and he slipped into oblivion.

Shunsui sat down and pulled Juushiro onto his lap. He buried his nose in the filthy white hair and _cried,_ not able to understand what Aizen had done to make his beautiful little Juushiro fear him like this.

Aizen was going to _pay, _that much Shunsui was sure of.


	6. Chapter 6

Shunsui had never been this scared before. He didn't know what he could do to help Juushiro and, every time he came even remotely close to the younger Shinigami, all hell broke loose. Juushiro had _never _acted like this before, and he could only imagine what his partner had gone through.

Currently, Shunsui was trying to talk Juushiro into at least following him if he didn't want to be near the brunet, but even that idea was failing miserably as it only upset Juushiro more.

"I-I don't want to leave!" Juushiro sobbed, curled up on his side with his knees drawn to his chest. "I want to stay here!"

"Juu..." Shunsui was kneeling himself, though he was a good ten feet from the other male. "...Juu, you can't stay here..."

"Leave me alone!" Juushiro screamed suddenly, his limbs flying outwards in an act of protest. "Aizen-sama won't be happy if you're here!"

"I don't care about what he thinks..." Shunsui muttered. "Juu, look at what he's _done _to you!"

"He stops the others...!" Juushiro snivelled. "He stops them...! When they... When they hurt me, he always stops them...!"

Shunsui sighed in frustration. "Juushiro. Listen to me."

"No! I-I... I didn't finish cleaning the blood from the carpet...! Aizen-sama came in and saw that...! He threw me on the bed and punished me for being bad...! But he was right to do it...! I-I had been bad...!"

"Oh, God, Juu..." Shunsui reached up and pulled at his chocolate brown hair. He had never thought he would hear such things from Ukitake, but this... he couldn't bear to hear the desperate way Juushiro tried to defend the one who had tortured him. "Juu, you can't..."

Something reflected in the edge of Shunsui's vision and was just in time to Shunpo to the side in order to miss being impaled by a Zanpakutō that had come racing at him. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Aizen, flanked by Ichimaru and Tosen, the silver-haired Shinigami smirking as his Shinso withdrew back to its normal size.

"I believe that pathetic excuse for a Captain is _mine_," Aizen hissed, stepping closer.

Shunsui snarled, ready to comment back, but he was silenced by Juushiro's cry.

"A-aizen-sama...!" Juushiro sniffed as he tried to drag himself over to the traitor's side. His arms shook with the effort and he collapsed after moving just a few inches with a moan of pain. "Aizen-sama... It hurts...!"

Aizen smirked as he walked forward calmly, ignoring the way Shunsui drew his daicho sword pair and held the tachi out in a threatening manner, the wakizashi by his side.

"Don't you lay a hand on him..." Shunsui growled.

Aizen just laughed. "Juushiro, wouldn't you rather be by _my _side instead of _his?"_

Juushiro nodded, curling back up in a ball as tears streamed down his face. "I-I'm sorry, A-aizen-sama...!"

"Oh, but I know you are, Juushiro." Aizen knelt down and picked the ill Shinigami up, sending a triumphant smirk at Shunsui. "It still doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed a direct order, though. I should kill you right now."

Juushiro whimpered and tensed, looking up at Aizen with pleading green eyes. "I-I'm sorry...!"

"Let go of him!" Shunsui snarled.

"Or what?" Aizen laughed, gesturing for Ichimaru and Tosen to approach. "Your Zanpakutō is as lazy as you are, if not lazier; you'll be dead long before Katen Kyokotsu will release."

Shunsui's rage only grew at these words. He could hear his Zanpakutō communicating with him, and he knew that this time, Katen Kyokotsu would not let him down. Crossing the blades together in a cross, he uttered the release command.

"When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers. Katen Kyokotsu!"

Shunsui pulled at the daisho, the two blades reappearing as two huge, heavily curved black falchion**(1). **He held them on either side of him, his sakkat tilting over one eye as his pink kimono flapped in the wind.

"So yer Zanpakutō ain't as lazy as ya after all." Ichimaru's grin was wider than ever as he pointed out the fact that Shunsui had gone into Shikai mode almost instantly, something that had never happened before. "But still, is it ready ta give its all fer ya so soon, Captain Kyōraku?"

"Shut up, Ichimaru," Shunsui snarled. "This is between Aizen and myself. I'll deal with you and Tosen after."

Aizen's smirk widened as he passed Ukitake over to his second-in-command and then reached down, gripping Kyoka Suigetsu loosely. He knew that he could finish this anytime he wanted, seeing as he had the entire Soul Society trapped in his illusions, but it would still be fun to play with one of the four oldest and strongest Captains.

Shunsui was so overcome with rage, he rushed straight at Aizen without thinking. He barely dodged the sword that had swung at him, a minor wound appearing on his side. He attacked from above, sending a Takaoni at the other brunet.

Aizen dodged the attack with ease, knowing that the Captain was unable to think straight. Bushogama came at him next, a deadly attack as always, but Aizen was too fast for it. He Shunpo'd out of the way, appearing behind the pink-clad male. He raised his blade and brought it down, cutting straight through Shunsui's shoulder and down to the muscle beneath it.

Shunsui grunted and grabbed at the sword, pushing it away from him. He panted, ignoring the pain that seared through his body, but he couldn't ignore the fact that his right arm was now useless, leaving him with just one weapon.

"Heh..." Shunsui huffed, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Doesn't matter..."

Aizen didn't move as Shunsui disappeared within the shadows, knowing what was coming. He jumped away right as the blade of one of the falchions came out of the ground, almost impaling his left foot. He couldn't help but laugh, amused greatly by how hard the male was trying despite how useless it was. He had to admit that using Kageoni in his weakened state was still a good tactic, but that was as far as it went; no amount of child's games would allow him to win this fight.

Juushiro was crying, terrified by the fighting. Sure, he was a Captain, but after his time here... He twisted in Ichimaru's arms, calling out for Aizen to stop fighting, but his pleas went unheard.

When Irooni was Shunsui's next move, Aizen knew that this would be Kyōraku's downfall. When white was called, Aizen allowed the falchion to hit him, causing a deep wound in his side, but taking this as his chance. He swung out with Kyoka Suigetsu, impaling Shunsui's stomach, causing massive damage due to the rule of the game.

Shunsui's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. He collapsed to his knees, held in place by the Zanpakutō that was still inside of him. His grey eyes looked up at Aizen, a burning hatred inside of the usually-laid back orbs.

"I'll kill you..." Shunsui muttered before he coughed up more blood, his body trembling as the sword was ripped away from him. He collapsed to the ground, cursing Aizen with all of his being.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have tried to play the hero and only used Shikai," Aizen said, smirking as he looked down at the injured Shinigami. "You overestimate yourself, Kyōraku. But then again, even with your Bankai, you still would never have won."

Shunsui turned his fuzzy gaze over to Juushiro, heartbroken to see the way Ukitake reached out for Aizen as the male approached him, paying no heed to his bleeding lover. Had Aizen... really damaged the sweet male so badly...?

"Juu... shiro..." Shunsui's eyes slipped closed as he lost consciousness, his last thought that he had failed Juushiro.

_**With Juushiro~~**_

Aizen took Juushiro from Ichimaru's arms effortlessly. He smirked as the Captain buried his face into the white uniform he was wearing, crying his heart out.

"What's wrong, Juushiro?" Aizen asked, his voice sickly sweet as his amusement only grew from the fragile Shinigami's pain.

"I-I..." Juushiro clung to Aizen tighter, unable to speak.

"Did poor little Juushiro think I was going to die?" Aizen sounded kind, but he was mocking Ukitake. He couldn't help but laugh when Juushiro nodded. "Oh, really, now? Did you even_ remember _who that Shinigami is?"**(2)**

"N-no..."

Aizen's eyes lit up with sick enjoyment. He looked at Ichimaru and Tosen, knowing that he had finally broken the pale Captain beyond recognition. He wanted to know how far he could take this new revelation, so as he and his two comrades walked away from Las Noches, he covered his taunting with kind words.

"That was Shunsui Kyōraku," Aizen said, running a hand through filthy white hair. "Your old lover. He thought that you were evil to have stayed here with me for so long, so he was going to kill you. You did very well to not trust him, Juushiro. It's a good thing you chose me over him. _I _won't kill you because you're so useful."

Juushiro sobbed harder at these words. "A-aizen-sama... I-I love you..."

"Yes, I can tell." Aizen cared nothing for how Juushiro felt towards him, caring about nothing other than his master plan. "I need to go and pay a visit to all those who betrayed you by leaving you here, Juushiro. I need to hide you, but you need to stay there until I come back and get you."

Ukitake nodded, clinging desperately to his saviour. He didn't question the brunet's actions as he was placed down in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, told to stay where he was and not move. He _couldn't _move even if he _wanted _to, so he didn't have to fear messing up with this order. He laid still, his aching body preventing him from moving an inch.

Juushiro could only hope that Aizen would come back soon; he _hated _being alone.

**1 – The wiki says that they are scimitars, but I've seen a few other authors call them falchion, and after comparing the two, I'd feel more at ease calling them falchion. **

**2 – It may seem like Aizen is brainwashing Juushiro, but he really isn't; he's just trying to see how much he can get to Juushiro because Juushiro can't actually recognise anyone other than Aizen and the others at Heuco Mundo anymore.**


	7. Chapter 7

When grey eyes opened blearily, Shunsui was horrified to find Unohana above him, trying to heal the wounds he had received. He groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position despite the way the black-haired woman told him to stay down.

"Where's Captain Ukitake?" Unohana questioned. "Surely you found him if you are in this state."

"I did..." Shunsui mumbled, remembering the way Juushiro had tried so hard to get away from him. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears. "...He doesn't want to be rescued..."

"What happened?" Unohana asked, sitting next to her fellow Captain.

"...Aizen..." Shunsui spat the name as if it were venom on his tongue. "...I don't know what he's done, but..."

"I can imagine. Are you feeling okay to walk? The others have already grouped together."

"Why are you here?" the brunet asked, wincing as he tried to get to his feet. "Weren't you... forbidden from coming...?"

Unohana smiled as she hooked her arm beneath Kyōraku's shoulder. "We were, yes. But the Captain-Commander decided to take that order out of effect once he realised Lieutenant Ise had tricked him."

Shunsui chuckled. "That's my Nanao-chan..."

"Do you know where Captain Ukitake went?" Unohana questioned. "I cannot feel his reiatsu or anything."

"...Aizen took him..." Shunsui growled. "...He... J-juu... Juu wanted _him..."_

"It sounds like Aizen has been playing his mind-games once again. We should try and recover him as soon as possible."

"Who else came here?" Shunsui asked, trying to take a step forward, only to stumble back to his knees.

"Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki and Kurotsuchi. I believe they are dealing with the Arrancar. Do you have any idea where Captain Ukitake went?"

"I saw them leave... that way..." Shunsui bit his lip as he pointed in the direction Juushiro had disappeared in.

Unohana nodded, supporting Shunsui as they made their way through the vast desert, having no idea where they were going, but knowing that they had to try and find Juushiro. However, with nothing around for miles, would doing such a thing be as easy as it seemed?

_**Several hours later~~**_

Juushiro didn't know what else he could do other than lay there. He was in so much pain – even without moving – that he was crying. He kept coughing and blood was pooling in the back of his throat, making his already constricted breathing harder than before.

Juushiro was desperate for someone to come back and help him; why had Aizen left him here in this state...? Surely Aizen remembered that he had been sick...?

To Juushiro, this was a horrible blow to his emotions; he _loved _Aizen, no matter what the man did to him. He was sure that Aizen loved him, too; why else would the brunet take him away from the others when they wanted to hurt him...?

Just as his pain became unbearable, Ukitake was startled by voices from behind him. He tried to turn around, knowing that he was out in the open so if someone wanted to hurt him...

"A-aizen-sama...!" Juushiro called out, never having felt this kind of pain before, and mixed with the fear... His head felt like it were going to explode, his body ached as if it had been ran over by a steamroller, and the nausea and loss of blood made him feel weaker than usual.

"Captain Ukitake...!"

There was a raven-haired woman with the brunet who had tried to take him away from Aizen, Juushiro could see. This only made him more stressed; what if Aizen didn't come back in time to stop them _this_ time...?

"L-leave me -!" Juushiro tried to yell at them, but he quickly choked on the blood that had been lying in wait.

"Juu..." Shunsui moved slower as he approached Juushiro, reaching out with shaking hands as he placed his hand on the frightened male's shoulder.

If Juushiro wasn't struggling to clear his airways, he would have screamed at the contact but alas, all he could do was stare at them with wide eyes as he clawed at his throat, unable to pull away due to the condition of his body.

Unohana pressed forward, knowing that her duty as a medic and Juushiro's personal doctor was to save his life, no matter what. She shoved Shunsui out of the way and forced Juushiro onto his side, trying to hold the struggling male still.

"I need you to keep him as I have him," Unohana instructed.

Shunsui nodded; he had been in the emergency room with his best friend so many times, he knew what to do when Juushiro needed help. He reached out, pinning the stick-thin arms to Juushiro's side as he forced the younger male into staying still.

Unohana's hand glowed with a bright green aura as she forced the blood out of Juushiro's throat and onto the sand beneath them. She then moved her other hand to Juushiro's chest, pumping a handful of reiatsu into the frail chest, ignoring the way Juushiro's now-clear lungs allowed him to scream in pain before convulsing.

Shunsui bit his lip; Juushiro only ever convulsed under medical help when the illness was close to claiming his life. What if... they were just too late this time...?

Juushiro's back arched off the ground as more reiatsu was forced through his body, horrid screams making their way out of the pale male's throat. Shunsui knew that they just weren't from the pain; Juushiro was _terrified. _

When at last Unohana had finally stopped the attack what seemed like years later, Juushiro passed out, too exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically to be able to continue this.

Unohana worked diligently on her favourite patient, doing her best to heal every wound she could find. The only problem was, she knew, was that were so many injuries, they would be here for probably the next couple of days if she tried to heal them all on her own.

"We need to get him back to the other Captains and have Captain Kurotsuchi help me," Unohana instructed. "Be careful with him, Captain Kyōraku; I've done the best I could, but..."

Shunsui understood. He leant down and slipped his arms under the broken body as gently as he could before he lifted Ukitake up, carrying him bridal style as he followed behind Unohana, trying to ignore his own injury as he nursed his best friend as close to him as he could.

_**With the others~~**_

By the time Unohana approached her comrades, Ichigo and his friends had already left through the garganta Mayuri had made and Kenpachi and Byakuya had stopped fighting amongst themselves, leaving a rather quiet setting behind. Renji and Rukia were sitting together while the other Lieutenants who had arrived with their Captains were gathered together, sensing the hostility in the air between the Sixth and Eleventh Captains.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, may I have a hand?" Unohana called as she and Shunsui moved to the Twelfth Captain's side. "We found him, but I can't handle him alone."

Mayuri grinned as he reached out, his long nails scraping against Ukitake's cheek. "The great Unohana needs my help? I'd rather use him for an experiment."

Shunsui growled and pulled away, hating the thought of the scientist touching his beautiful Juushiro; Unohana should have known that Kurotsuchi wouldn't take this seriously.

"Don't you lay your hands on him," Shunsui warned, not caring who he was talking to; he had never been so stressed before.

"Captain Kyōraku, please calm yourself," Unohana said. "Would you rather this or lose him?"

Shunsui couldn't argue with that. He reluctantly passed Juushiro over to the Twelfth Captain, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Captain Kyōraku." Shunsui turned at Unohana's gentle voice. "Captain Kyōraku; you understand I will not allow harm to befall Captain Ukitake, yes?"

Shunsui nodded and reached up, wiping at his eyes; he couldn't hold them back any longer. This was just too much for him. He turned away, unable to watch whatever was to be done to his lover, only to be greeted by Rukia and Renji.

Rukia's eyes were wide as she looked behind the brunet, a deep concern prominent in them. "Is my Captain going to be okay...?"

Shunsui shrugged, not trusting himself to talk. He understood that Rukia adored her Captain, just like everyone else in the Thirteenth Division did.

Renji spoke next. "He's in terrible shape... What do you think happened to him...?"

"Aizen..." Shunsui snarled the name, hatred he had never felt before boiling deep inside of him. He dropped to his knees and reached up, pulling at his hair as the tears came harder. He had not cried like this since his previous Lieutenant had gone missing with the others.

Rukia sat down with Kyōraku, wrapping her arms around him. She didn't know what she could do to help, but she knew that Shunsui had to be suffering more than she could understand for him to cry like this.

Renji stood awkwardly by them, rubbing the back of his head. He left not long later, mumbling about how Byakuya was calling him, and moved to his Captain's side, wanting to risk Kuchiki's rage over witnessing Shunsui's depression.

Unohana and Mayuri were kneeling over Juushiro further away, trying to give the injured Captain privacy. He seemed to still be unconscious as he wasn't moving nor was he screaming, and no one knew if this was a good or a bad thing. Only time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N There actually won't be any mention of what happened to Aizen in this chapter, but you should find out in the next chapter or two. **

By the time Ukitake awoke, Shunsui had already left with Byakuya in search of the Thirteenth Captain's Zanpakutō. His eyes widened as he tried to scoot backwards, away from the two others who were standing near him, a loud screaming breaking the silence.

The woman and the man who looked as if he belonged in a freak-show turned to look at the white-haired male, causing more panic for Juushiro.

"L-leave me alone...!" Juushiro curled up in a ball, too exhausted to fight any longer. He didn't scream again or even plead for them to go away, just too exhausted to do anything more.

Ukitake's body tensed and he sobbed as gentle arms picked him up, cradling him against a small chest. In the back of his mind, this action stirred familiar feelings, as if this was something he had once been accustomed to but, right now, all it did was cause him more fear.

"Are..." Juushiro's voice was hoarse, barely able to be heard. The woman had to lean in, listening intently to what her patient had to say. "...Are you... going to hurt me...?"

The raven-haired woman's heart broke to hear this desperate plea for solitude. She put aside her feelings as a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen and instead embraced her emotions towards the frail man, leaning down and placing a kiss on the sweaty forehead. "No. What did he do to you, Juushiro?"

"I-I..." Juushiro just couldn't cry anymore. His eyes itched and burned, but he didn't have the strength to raise his hand and rub at them. "...I..."

Unohana Retsu shook her head, knowing that the man in her arms had been damaged more than anyone from the Thirteen Divisions could understand. "Don't talk, Juushiro. Rest."

Juushiro moaned, not knowing what to do; was Aizen going to come back for him like he always did...? What did these people want with him...?

"A-aizen..." Juushiro didn't have any other choice apart from allowing the woman to hold him like this. So far, she hadn't hurt him, but how long would that last...? "Aizen-sama...!"

Unohana wasn't stupid; she knew that her comrade was calling for the man who had done this to him. She didn't speak as she instead carried him over to where the Lieutenants were sitting, hoping that if Juushiro saw someone from his own Division, he would remember what was going on; she knew that Ukitake was so traumatised, he couldn't recognise them.

"C-captain..." Rukia stuttered, her eyes wide as she knelt next to the now-sitting Unohana. "Captain, I..."

Juushiro just stared at Kuchiki with half-lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open from exhaustion. His body quivered at her voice, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

Rukia reached out, placing her hand on the shaking shoulder in an attempt to bring comfort to the frightened Captain, but all it did was serve Ukitake more fear. The white-haired Shinigami closed his eyes tightly, mentally preparing himself for a beating.

Unohana sat by Rukia with her fellow Captain in her arms for what felt like an eternity before Shunsui and Byakuya returned, Sogyo no Kotowari in their possession.

Renji, who had been standing off to the side from his best friend, approached his Captain and explained what had happened since he had been gone while Kenpachi and Mayuri argued a little further away with Nemu watching silently.

"Captain Kyōraku, I fear the mental damage is extensive," Unohana said softly. "I worry that he may never be the way he was before, and it will take a lot of time and patience for him to heal."

Shunsui nodded in understanding. He put his hand on top of Rukia's head, patting gently as he did his best to smile at the two females, fighting back tears. "Don't worry, Rukia; I'll have your Captain back up and fighting soon enough. Until then, I'm sure Kiyone and Sentaro will look after the Division."

Rukia nodded as she stood up and moved to her brother's side, looking up at Byakuya. She knew that the older Kuchiki would be just as devastated about this as she was, despite the fact he seemed emotionless; Shunsui and Juushiro had been his mentors when he was younger and was closer with them than any other Captain.

"You say that now, but you seem to be underestimating how seriously he has been traumatised," Unohana explained. "This is _not _the Juushiro you love; he is merely a shell."

Shunsui looked down at his hands, silent as his eyes flickered back and forth over his digits. "...Maybe, but... You're underestimating just how much I love him."

"...Captain Kyōraku... Just don't give up on him..."

"I won't." The brunet pulled his blood-stained pink kimono from his shoulders and handed it to Unohana, observing the way Juushiro slept with a pained expression on his face. "Wrap him in my kimono and keep him warm, please."

Unohana couldn't help but reprimand Kyōraku in a gentle manner. "Who is the medic here?"

A small smile crossed Shunsui's face. "Sorry."

Juushiro didn't stir as he was jostled gently, the kimono wrapping around his thin frame like a cocoon. He didn't even acknowledge when he was passed from one set of arms and into another, his REM-rebound**(1) **taking all of his energy.

_**Several days later~~**_

Juushiro had not felt as refreshed from a sleep as he did right now; he wasn't exhausted from lack of sleep and he felt better emotionally and mentally than he had in a long time; he was still frightened and upset about his ordeal, but at least he wasn't waking up crying as he tended to do.

Ukitake looked around at his surroundings, his vision still fuzzy, but he could make out the white walls and benches sitting against the far left wall. There was a window to his right, giving him a view of a green garden fenced off by a white wall. He smiled; he loved gardens, always feeling at peace with them.

The bed that Juushiro was laying in was again white, and this particular shade was soon turning into one that Juushiro hated; the whiteness of Las Noches had been all he was accustomed to and now, those people who thought they could 'rescue him' (he scoffed, believing that he hadn't needed rescuing from the man he _loved) _would leave him in a room so identical to Szayelaporro's lab it sent chills down his spine.

The door, Juushiro was thankful for, was brown. At least _something _wasn't that dreaded shade... But alas, as his green eyes focused solely on that piece of wood, he was startled when it swung open; was Szayelaporro... coming...? At this thought, Ukitake found himself cursing white more than ever; that... that... that_ hue _had him remembering the pink-haired Espada who had sought to torture him worse than Aizen ever had! What was the point of _them _taking him away from _Aizen _if they were just going to torture him like this?

And this white hospital robe... How _dare _they put him in it? He tugged at it weakly in an attempt to remove it from his body, but he knew that it was pointless; it wasn't going to come off him any time soon.

"You're awake, Captain Ukitake."

Juushiro flinched away from the soft feminine voice and rolled onto his right side, focusing his attention on the garden. He shivered as footsteps approached him and he couldn't help but cry; what did these people_ want _with him...?

"Captain Ukitake, I was told that you may not remember who we are, but I am Isane, Captain Unohana's Lieutenant. I just want to check how well your injuries are healing."

Juushiro couldn't help but whimper and curl up as the silver-haired woman reached out and grabbed his hand that was curled up in his pillow. He flinched and cried out as his recently-mended fingers were flexed, parts of the once-shattered bones still not repaired.

"I know it hurts," Isane soothed, rubbing the back of the pale hand with her thumb. "I know. It'll be okay."

Juushiro's heart raced, the pain the woman was causing to him only making him all the more certain that these people were going to hurt him.

"How long have they been broken for?" Isane asked in a caring tone, hoping to relax the older male. Captain Unohana said that they had been shattered before they pieced them back together."

Juushiro just shrugged, not wanting to talk to her; he was sure that if he said a word, the woman would hit him.

Isane didn't get to spend much time with her patient before the door opened again and the other three eldest Captains walked into the hospital room.

Juushiro watched them carefully, seeing the way the brunet male had quickened his pace towards him before the old man placed a warm hand on his arm, stopping him. His heart started to race; the pink kimono-wearing brunet was going to hurt him, he could tell by the way the man was eager to come to his side; he knew that Grimmjow had done the same thing.

The old, balding male stopped the two he had walked in with when Juushiro started to cry, his body shaking in horror. He shook his head at them, finally seeing for himself what Unohana had described to him; Juushiro's trauma.

"I think it will be best for us to approach him one at a time," Yamamoto said, glancing at Unohana for confirmation.

"Yes," the medic agreed. "Too many people by his side will undoubtedly make him worse. You can see him first, Head-Captain Yamamoto."

The old man nodded as he stepped forward, his Zanpakuto sealed in the form of his staff. He kept his eyes closed as he approached his subordinate, pained to see one of the two Shinigami he thought of as a son in this state, even though he didn't show it outwardly.

"Juushiro," Yamamoto said once he was beside the younger Captain's side. He tried to ignore the way the pale Shinigami flinched and inched backwards in a desperate attempt to get away. "Juushiro, do you have any idea where you are?"

Juushiro's head shook wildly, his eyes wide and overflowing with tears. Who were these people trying to kid? He couldn't recognise anyone or where he was; he was too scared to stepping out of line to even _talk _to them... How was he _supposed _to know?

"Does the name 'Kyōraku Shunsui' mean anything to you?" Yamamoto questioned, leaning patiently against his staff.

Juushiro's eyes widened as the name triggered something inside of him. He bent over and grabbed his head, whimpering as memories associated with that name bled through his mind. He sobbed as intimate recollections between he and the brunet standing before him flashed before his eyes, soon causing him to scream as the mere thought of a physical relationship brought him pain he could not remember having experienced before.

Isane, who had been standing over to the side, reached into her robe and pulled out a syringe. She pierced the flesh that wrapped tightly around bones, making up Juushiro's arms, and injected him with a sedative.

The white-haired Shinigami collapsed back onto the bed, his eyes half-lidded as pants escaped him, looking around weakly at the people he had been unable to recognise until the name of his lover had been spoken.

But... if these were people he had known for so long... why did he now _fear _them...?

**For those of you who do not know what a REM rebound is, it is basically when you've had little sleep and not enough dreaming time, say two or three hours, and the next time you go to sleep, you'll be in a more deeper sleep for longer than usual to catch up on missed dreams. Sorry if I can't explain that very well; I only make sense to myself **_**at times**_**.**


	9. Chapter 9

To Shunsui, it felt like years had passed since Juushiro had been brought back to Soul Society, and even longer since he had been trying to get the ill male to talk to him.

Currently, Shunsui was sitting by the bed in the younger's hospital room, mumbling softly about how the sky looked as if it were going to rain.

"Don't you think it will be a nice addition to your view?" Shunsui's voice was gentle, his arms crossed against his chest as he leant back in the chair. "Some nice rain to make your garden more vibrant."

"..." Juushiro was lying on his side, looking past Shunsui so that he could look out at the grey sky. His eyes were half-lidded, his left hand tugging absentmindedly at his hospital gown.

Shunsui sighed and rubbed at his hair. He knew that this would be hard, but he hadn't heard Juushiro's voice since the first day he had woken up.

"Do you remember this room?" Shunsui tried, not about to let the silence get to him. "This has been your own personal room for years. They chose it specifically because of the view."

"..." Juushiro's chest rose and fell with each breath, but he otherwise made no acknowledge of the other male.

Shunsui did his best to hold back tears, but every day it became harder and harder; he loved Juushiro with all his heart, and knowing that he had not been strong enough to protect him shattered what little of that heart was left.

Before Kyōraku could say anything else, the door opened and Unohana stepped in, a clipboard in her hand.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kyōraku." Unohana smiled to the brunet before she turned her attention on Juushiro. She wasn't formal with him any longer, attempting to establish a friendship with her patient in an effort to help him. "How are we feeling, Juushiro?"

As expected, Juushiro didn't reply. He instead continued to stare out of the window, his eyes glassy.

"Do you have news?" Shunsui asked. He stood up and moved to Juushiro's side, resting his large hand on the younger's shoulder. He was upset by the whimper he was rewarded with, the way Ukitake's body started to tremble again.

"I do." Unohana's smile was gentle as she handed over the clipboard to Shunsui. "I'm letting him go home today. He's been here for a few months and his body has mostly healed, and I feel it will be better for him to recover in familiar settings."

Shunsui's heart almost jumped out of his throat at these words. "R-really?!"

"The only thing is," the medic continued on, "I don't want him to be left alone. I'm sure his two Third-Seats would do a well enough job with caring for him, but they may find it too difficult to do so. The only condition he leaves this room is that he has someone to care for him, and there are only three people suitable enough to do so. Myself, Captain-Commander Yamamoto, and you."

Shunsui bit his lip as he glanced at Juushiro. What could he do? If Ukitake went with Unohana, he would no doubt be taken care of, but she was always busy with her Division. Yamamoto thought of Juushiro as a son, but he was stern and didn't put up with much; he would be too strict for Juushiro to recover with. But himself...? What if he messed up? What if he just couldn't help him? What if he... got sick of the commitment...?

"I feel you're the best choice, Captain Kyōraku."

Shunsui sighed; so Unohana had made the choice for him? She must have known that he wouldn't have been able to do it himself. He nodded.

"I..." Shunsui wiped at his eyes, hoping to dislodge the tears that had gathered. "...I'll do my best..."

The brunet leant down, wrapping his arms around Juushiro's frail body. He winced as the other screamed and started to thrash, not wanting to be held like this at all; it brought back too many memories that only caused him pain.

"Juushiro, please..." Shunsui couldn't stop the tears this time. He leant down, his face resting in white hair, as tears slipped down his cheeks. "...Juushiro..."

"A-aizen-sama!" Juushiro screamed. He had taken Unohana's words in the wrong context when the woman had told him that Aizen had escaped when they almost had him captured, believing that the brunet was coming back to rescue him. "Aizen-sama, h-help!"

Neither Unohana nor Kyōraku said a word about this, knowing that there was no point; Juushiro wouldn't acknowledge that Aizen was no longer a part of his life, the trauma taking his mind over so badly that he _needed _to believe in Aizen.

Unohana moved to the two Captains' side silently before he injected Juushiro with a sedative. This happened so often, the Thirteenth Captain was beginning to build up immunity to them.

Once the white-haired male was calm, Shunsui picked him up, holding him tightly against his chest. Juushiro's chin rested on the brunet's shoulder as Kyōraku's arm held the younger firmly beneath the legs.

"I think it will be best to take him back to my home, Captain Unohana," Shunsui whispered, rubbing his free hand along the back of Juushiro's head. "He's just as familiar with my home as he is his own."

"I know." Unohana smiled. "I'll ask for you to go back to reception and sign the appropriate forms before you leave."

"I will. Let's go, Juu-chan."

Juushiro moaned in response, the sedative working hard against his weakened body. He eventually fell asleep before he had even been carried out of the hospital, his hands clinging unconsciously to the pink kimono Shunsui always wore.

Kyōraku wanted so badly to take hope from this small action, but he knew better; the small mumbles Juushiro made sounded suspiciously like 'Aizen-sama'.

_**~~A few hours later~~**_

By the time Juushiro's eyes opened again, he was tucked safely on a futon, those horrid white walls no longer in his vision. He wanted to cry, so relieved that not only were those walls gone, but the disgustingly pale hospital gown he had been forced to wear was gone as well, replaced by a light blue sleeping yukata.

Juushiro groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, trying to work out where he was and what had happened. The last thing he remembered was crying for Aizen.

Ukitake was certain that someone else had taken him, wanting to use him in the same way Grimmjow and the others had. So why was it that he just couldn't bring himself to care about this? Death seemed like a much better alternative. If he were dead, he would finally be out of this pain that plagued him every day. If he were dead, he wouldn't have to remember everything that had happened to him every day at Las Noches. If he were dead... he would be _happy._

The rice paper door startled Juushiro out of his thoughts as it opened. He glanced over, finding the brunet that had been with him all this time walking in with a raven-haired woman by his side. He recognised the woman as one that had often accompanied the brunet on his visits, but otherwise didn't remember her.

"Juushiro, you're awake." The brunet smiled as he sat down next to the futon, the woman doing the same. "We brought you some lunch. Are you hungry?"

Juushiro didn't react to these words, looking straight past them and at the wall behind them. "..."

The brunet did his best to ignore this reaction and instead presented the plate of ohagi he was holding. "It's your favourite, Juu-chan. Eat up."

The white-haired male didn't acknowledge any of this. His gaze moved over to the side where a full-body mirror was leaning against the wall, but this only caused his eyes to widen in pain as he caught sight of the white-haired that splayed over his pillow.

Ukitake started to sob and reached out, grabbing at his dirty strands. He ripped hard enough to pull handfuls of hair from his scalp, extra tears adding to the ones present.

Nanao, Juushiro remembered the raven-haired woman as, reached out and grabbed his hands, trying to pull them away from his scalp. "Captain Ukitake, you will hurt yourself doing this!"

Juushiro cried harder, the mere thought of having such a horrible shade on his head terrifying him; he didn't want anything to do with white any longer.

"Juu-chan, stop!" Shunsui was harsh as he spoke, having learnt that in times like this, the only thing that made Ukitake listen was a stern command.

Juushiro did as he was ordered, unable to stop himself from crying. Nanao glanced at her Captain with pleading eyes, not knowing what she could do.

Shunsui allowed his facial features to soften, smiling down at his best friend as he picked up the discarded plate of ohagi. He picked one up and placed it in Juushiro's sweaty palm.

"Thank you, Juu-chan." Shunsui reached up and rubbed the pale cheek with his thumb. "Now, please; eat. I know you're hungry."

Juushiro stared at the food in his hand for a few seconds before he glanced up at Shunsui, seeing the sincerity in the older male's face. He raised the rice ball to his lips with a shaking hand before he nibbled at it.

Shunsui and Nanao paid no heed to him as they talked softly, looking at Juushiro every now and then in order to make sure he was still eating.

It didn't take them long before they looked over, finding the ill Shinigami fast asleep, his half-eaten ohagi on the futon beside him.

Shunsui reached out and pulled the blankets over his lover before he leant down and kissed the slightly sweaty forehead. He stood up and pulled Nanao to her feet, leaving Juushiro to rest alone.


	10. Chapter 10

It was just a few days later when Shunsui felt Juushiro was making progress – but at the same time, he was still worried. The white-haired male was sitting on the futon rolled out in Kyōraku's office, staring blankly out of the window.

Nanao and Shunsui had brought their fellow Shinigami with them to the Eighth Division, not wanting to leave him alone, but had to leave the barracks for a few hours for squad training. When they returned, Juushiro didn't acknowledge their presence at all.

Shunsui moved to sit beside his best friend, not knowing what to say. Juushiro didn't usually reply when asked what was wrong and would instead turn his head, ignoring whoever was near him. But now, Ukitake was the first to speak.

"He's not coming..." Juushiro whispered in an emotionless voice, "...is he...?"

Shunsui sighed, knowing exactly what the younger was talking about. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Juushiro. Captain Unohana said that you were displaying signs of Stockholm Syndrome. Aizen never cared about you; he was just using you."

Juushiro's shoulders slumped as he dropped his head. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "...I... I loved him..."

"I know..." Those words were like a knife through the heart to Shunsui, but he couldn't get mad; it wasn't Juushiro's fault.

"...He hurt me so much..." Juushiro whispered again. "...The things he did to me... I don't understand how I could love him... Was I... so desperate...?"

Nanao was standing by her desk, listening to the two males talk softly. Her heart went out to Juushiro, but she knew to leave it to Shunsui. She sat down at her desk, trying not to startle Juushiro with his presence.

"...No." Shunsui decided. "You were just trying to protect yourself."

"...He really... made me feel like he loved me in return..." Juushiro sobbed. "...He stopped the others when they... when they did things to me... But I can see that he... He didn't care... Shunsui... I-I... I'm sorry... I... My mind is clearer now, but... I can barely remember you and Ise-san..."

"I understand that." Shunsui was sincere as he spoke. "What you went through was just terrible. Please understand that Nanao-chan and I are here for you."

"...I feel so numb..." Juushiro whispered. "...I know I should be crying and screaming and so angry and _hateful, _but... I-I can't... feel... _anything..."_

Shunsui let his own tear slip down his cheek. He reached out slowly, wanting so badly to wrap his arms around the slighter male's shoulders and hold him tight, but Juushiro just whimpered and pulled away.

"..." Shunsui looked down at his lap, not knowing what he could do to help his best friend. "...I should finish my work... Please, feel free to come to me if you need me..."

Juushiro didn't acknowledge these words; he only returned to staring out of the window, his eyes unfocused as rain pelted down against the glass.

Shunsui had returned to his desk, trying his hardest not to cry. He and Nanao worked quietly on their paperwork, talking only about the papers they were signing. When the brunet looked over at the travelling futon half an hour later, his eyes softened as he saw the way Juushiro was curled up in the blanket, his face calm and peaceful as he slept, the only sign of distress the dry trail of tears that stained his pale cheeks.

_**~~A few hours later~~**_

Once Juushiro had woken up and hesitantly accepted the lunch that was given to him, he continued staring out of the window, ignoring all forms of communication directed at him. He listened to the rain pattering down on the roof and the pavement around the building, and he paid attention to the members of Squad Eight that came in to talk to Shunsui for whatever reason they had, but he wouldn't listen to anyone that spoke directly to him, his mind shutting down whenever someone tried.

Shunsui was currently crouched by his friend, his hand on the frail shoulder as his Ninth Seat stood beside him, looking down at Juushiro with a bewildered expression; there was _no way _that could have been the esteemed Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth Division – Captain Ukitake was such a happy, optimistic and outgoing person, and it was rare to see so much as a frown on his face. He treated everyone, regardless of rank, as equals and he _never _ignored _anyone._

"Juu-chan," Shunsui spoke, having hard to start his sentence a fourth time in hopes that the younger would pay attention this time, "I'll be out on a mission for tonight and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Nanao-chan will look after you, okay?"

Juushiro's blank gaze continued to watch the puddles splash as rain hit them, unable to comprehend what Shunsui was saying; he just wanted to be left alone – why didn't the brunet understand that people coming near him _frightened _him?!

Shunsui sighed as he patted the trembling shoulder as he stood up. He called over his shoulder to Nanao, thanking her for taking care of his friend and then left, his Ninth Seat in tow.

Nanao just waved at her Captain, her attention focused on her paperwork as she worked diligently. She had every intention of keeping her word, Juushiro being an important person in her life, but she understood that Ukitake needed his space and, right now, he would still be trying to recover from whatever was frightening him this time; it was best to leave him alone until he started showing signs of awareness once again.

It didn't seem to take as long this time for Juushiro to silently clamber to his feet and head to the bathroom. Nanao never knew what he did when he was in there, but Shunsui had always followed him to the door and waited after the first time.

Ise wondered whether or not she should do the same, but she didn't want to make her superior feel uncomfortable after what he had gone through. She decided she would trust him and wait for him to return, and if he wasn't back in ten minutes she would knock on the door and ask if he was okay.

Nanao didn't even have to wait for two minutes before she knew something was wrong if the loud shattering of glass and a pained scream was anything to go by. She abandoned her paperwork and rushed towards the bathroom located down the hallway at the back of the office.

"Captain Ukitake!" Nanao called as she threw the door open, not knowing what to expect. But what greeted her was worse than she could have imagined; the bathroom mirror lay in blooded pieces on the ground while Juushiro was curled up in the corner, his hands and arms covered in blood as he ripped at his hair, whimpers and cries of "No!" the only noise he was making. Specs of blood contrasted greatly with his pale face and even the colour of his hair was dyed red by the liquid.

Nanao rushed forward, grabbing the shaking male by the shoulders. She shook him, trying to get him to pay attention to her, but there was nothing she could do; chunks of hair were ripped from Juushiro's scalp as fresh blood splattered everywhere from the cuts all along the male's arms and knuckles. She didn't know for sure, but she was almost certain he had thrown himself at the mirror.

As hands grabbed him, Juushiro screamed louder, thrashing as the woman restrained him by wrapping her arms around him, keeping his arms pinned to his side. All Juushiro could see was Aizen and hear his voice, remembering everything the brunet had done to him.

"Captain Ukitake, calm down!" Nanao shouted, trying to make her voice heard over agonised screams. She was aware of several members of her Division that had arrived at the commotion, instructing them to grab the syringe that was in the drawer of Shunsui's desk, thankful that Unohana had been able to foresee events such as this and left them with sedatives just in case.

When Juushiro had at last calmed down and lay slumped against Nanao's body in utter exhaustion, Nanao buried her face in the bloodied hair, now realising just how hard this was for Shunsui – how could he deal with this? Shunsui and Juushiro had been best friends and lovers since their Academy days, nearly two-thousand years. Nanao had only known Juushiro for a bit over one-hundred years and wasn't as close to him as Shunsui was. Just how much was Shunsui suffering...?

A single tear slipped down Nanao's cheek as she held the distressed male tightly, for once not caring about her professional imagine and caring only about the Shinigami in her arms who was in more pain than she would ever understand.

Ise could only wish that Shunsui would come back soon, not knowing if she could handle this by herself.

_**~~That night~~**_

Unohana had made a visit to the Eighth's office and bandaged the injuries Ukitake had received, but Juushiro was now back to staring out of the window, flinching on occasion from pain. It was still unknown what had happened in the bathroom, but Juushiro preferred it that way; he didn't think he could handle remembering the way the colour of his hair had made him _so angry _and yet, so _afraid._

Nanao was shuffling her papers into a neat pile as she stood up from her desk. She took the cup of coffee she had sitting on her desk out into the back room in order to wash it before she made sure everything else was in order.

The Eighth Lieutenant grabbed the heavy sleeping yukata from the corner of the room where Juushiro's sleeping requirements were for when Shunsui had to work late and brought it over to the white-haired male. She knelt down slowly as she reached out, speaking softly to him.

"It's cold and wet out tonight, so Shunsui asked me to make sure you're bundled up," Nanao felt obligated to explain this to the Captain.

Juushiro was distant as he allowed the woman to dress him in the yukata, and he didn't resist when Ise wrapped him in a warm blanket. He stood up when Nanao grabbed his hand and stared down at his feet as he was lead out of the offices and back towards Shunsui's home.

Ukitake was silent, even fifteen minutes later, as he was gently laid down onto the futon set up in Shunsui's bedroom and blankets were lifted over him. He moaned softly, expecting a hand to reach out to touch him in places he didn't want to be touched, and he was grateful when he wasn't.

Juushiro's eyes closed and he fell asleep almost instantly, the heavy painkillers he had been administered earlier taking effect.

Nanao stood by the Captain's side and watched him, knowing that the things that had happened to him where things she would _never _understand – she _wouldn't want _to understand. But through all of Juushiro's fear and unaware exterior, she knew that he had the strength to get through this if he only tried – but _did _he want to try? She could only hope he did.


	11. Chapter 11

When Shunsui returned back to his office the next afternoon, he wasn't surprised to find Juushiro sitting back at the window, staring outside. He sat down beside the white-haired male, trying to figure out what seemed to always capture his friend's attention.

"What are you looking at?" Shunsui asked.

Juushiro, as expected, tensed. This was understandable to Shunsui, and he had worked out that it wasn't _him _that frightened him; it was his _memories. _Nanao could approach him without as much problem, but that must have been because the trauma he had suffered wasn't inflicted by a female.

"Juushiro?" Shunsui repeated, trying – _hoping _– for a response.

"..." Juushiro just turned away, ignoring Shunsui.

Shunsui sighed and stood up, moving over to his desk. He sat down, Nanao moving to his side.

"Captain, some reports need to be filed about Captain Ukitake," Nanao explained in a gentle voice, knowing that the man's best friend was a sensitive topic. "...Head-Captain Yamamoto... needs to know if... Captain Ukitake needs to be replaced..."

The pen that Shunsui had been gripping snapped as his grey eyes darkened. He turned to Nanao, conflicted by emotion. "...Juu-chan doesn't need to be replaced, Nanao-chan..." his voice was strained, trying his best to keep it calm so as to not snap at his Lieutenant. "He's going to be _fine."_

"They're just worried that too many Captains' positions are vacant, and they don't want one of their best Captains to be replaced, but –" Shunsui cut Nanao off.

"Nanao-chan... Juu-chan will be _fine. _He's _strong. _What he went through... _Don't _give up on him..."

Nanao sighed before she bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry, Captain Kyōraku. I'm only relaying orders that had been given to me."

Shunsui didn't reply; he instead glanced over at his best friend, seeing the way Juushiro picked absentmindedly at the wool yukata he was wearing. He sighed and moved back to his side, hoping that the air wasn't too cold for him; it wouldn't do for him to have another attack.

"Juu-chan, if you're cold, let's close the window," Shunsui said gently. He closed said window, stopping the cold draft from approaching the younger.

"..." Juushiro's body tensed and he curled up, not wanting to be near the brunet. He mumbled something unintelligible as he struggled to hold back tears.

Shunsui didn't say anything, pretending like he had not seen Juushiro's frightened display so as to not hurt the younger more than he already was, and moved back to his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake, hoping that Nanao would understand and be lenient for once.

Nanao's hand shot out and grabbed the bottle at the sight of it, her stern no-nonsense expression plastered onto her face. "Captain...!"

"Nanao-chan..." Shunsui whispered in a defeated tone, "...please... Just this once...?"

Nanao's features softened a few seconds before she handed the sake bottle back, understanding. "I'm sorry, Captain."

"Don't be sorry, Nanao-chan." Shunsui pulled the cap from the bottle and took a swig, wanting to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He knew, in the back of his mind, the old Juushiro would berate him for doing such a silly thing, but where _was _that Juushiro now...?

Nanao stayed quiet, leaving Shunsui to his own devices, and the office door opened unexpectedly just a few minutes later.

Both Captain and Lieutenant looked up at Yamamoto's entrance. The old man looked as stern as ever, his expression emotionless.

"Your Lieutenant has informed you about the reports?" Yamamoto asked, his voice cold. "I don't want _these _ones to be slacked off on, Shunsui."

"Yama-jii..." Shunsui sighed as he lowered the bottle of sake, not wanting his father-figure to find more reason to yell at him; he was behind in his work enough as it is and Yamamoto had already disciplined him on it. "...Yama-jii, Juu needs me..."

Yamamoto looked towards the white-haired Shinigami, grunting as he surveyed the way Juushiro _froze, _his eyes wide and wet from tears. He knew that his mere presence was frightening his former student, but he couldn't care about that; regardless of the personal relationship he had with both Juushiro and Shunsui, he was the Captain-Commander, and he had to be able to put his emotions behind him in order to make sure the Gotei Thirteen was in the best shape possible.

"Juushiro, it seems that you are worse than Captain Unohana let on," Yamamoto spoke to the youngest male. "Why will you not rise to your duties as Captain and put this behind you?"

Shunsui opened his mouth to argue but, before he could even speak one word, Yamamoto raised his hand, silencing him.

"Do not interfere, Shunsui," Yamamoto growled. "Juushiro, you are _weak _to be like this. I cannot have a Captain afraid of his own shadow. You must get over this and move on!"

"Yama-jii, he –" Shunsui couldn't stand by and let such cruel things be said to his best friend – regardless of whether or not it _was _their teacher saying this.

"Silence, Shunsui!" Yamamoto snapped. "What do you say, Juushiro?"

Juushiro just sobbed, certain that this was where he was beaten by the man who had just walked in. He knew exactly what the man was saying – and it _hurt. _Did the man not _think _he _was _trying to move on...? Juushiro would give _anything _to be able to forget what had happened. Who was _he _to just walk in here and tell him to _get over it?!_

"Answer me, Jyuushiro." Yamamoto was harsh as he spoke, unable to relate to the younger Captain's situation, nor able to access the required emotions needed in order to sympathise and be patient with Juushiro.

"Yama-jii, _stop!" _Shunsui found himself _shouting, _unable to handle seeing the way Juushiro looked like a deer caught in headlights because of their teacher. He stood up and moved to Juushiro's side, putting his hand on the smaller male's delicate shoulder, ignoring the whimper of protest Juushiro gave. "Can't you see you're making things _worse?!"_

"Respect your elders, Shunsui!" Yamamoto barked. "Juushiro is –"

"-hurting!" Shunsui interrupted, not wanting to hear whatever excuse the Head-Captain came up with for Juushiro's condition. "He was _tortured, _Yama-jii! _You _may not be able to handle seeing him like this, but _I _can, which is _exactly _why he was placed into _my _care and not _yours! _We all _knew _you'd never give him the support he needs if _you _were to be caring for him!"

Yamamoto was stubborn, firm in his beliefs – almost _ruthless _to a degree. He was willing to sacrifice his subordinates if need be and, no matter how much it would hurt, Shunsui and Juushiro were no different than the other Captains, no matter how much leeway they usually had.

The old man banged his staff on the ground, his loud shout causing a harsh flinch from Nanao, no reaction from Shunsui, but a loud scream from Juushiro.

Yamamoto stood and watched as Shunsui wrapped his arms around Juushiro, holding him close while the brunet beckoned for Nanao to approach, asking for help. He observed the way the two remained calm and patient with the distressed Captain, soothing him with gentle touches and soft words until, after what felt like an eternity, Juushiro was hugging himself, hiccupping as the last of his tears slipped down his cheeks.

What Yamamoto didn't know, however, was that this was the first time Nanao and Shunsui had been able to calm Juushiro without resorting to sedatives and, to them, this was a breakthrough.

"Yama-jii..." Shunsui mumbled as he remained by Juushiro's side, holding the younger close. "...Please... Just leave..."

Yamamoto was silent for a few seconds before he turned and left the office without a word.

"Shun...sui..." Juushiro moaned once Yamamoto was gone. He sounded as if he were in pain, sparking Shunsui to worriedly reach out and grab the painkillers and medication they now had to force Juushiro to take.

"Are you hurting, Juu?" Shunsui asked, needing to make sure he was right before he force fed his best friend powerful painkillers.

Juushiro shook his head, his face ashen and sickly looking. His dull green eyes looked up at Shunsui's face for a few seconds before he looked away, his voice coming out as weak and timid. "...You... You put yourself... between us..."

"You're my best friend, Juu," Shunsui wasted no time in explaining. "Of _course _I was going to make sure no one hurts you."

The last tear dripped down Juushiro's cheek as he nodded, reaching up with a shaking, frail hand in order to grip at the pink kimono he had seen the brunet wear every day. He rubbed his cheek against the bared skin of Shunsui's chest before he closed his eyes, relaxing in the embrace.

Maybe... Shunsui was a good person after all...


	12. Chapter 12

Shunsui wasn't exactly sure what had happened to change Juushiro's behaviour, but the younger male didn't seem as distant or untrusting two years later. He was no longer a Captain, and he spoke more freely than before and, though he at times still froze with fear, he was getting better with letting Shunsui and Nanao near him. He couldn't bear to be touched just yet, but it was getting to the point where she and the brunet could sit side by side with him and just look out of the window together.

Kyōraku still didn't understand what it was that always seemed to grab his best friend's attention, but he didn't ask; it wasn't important. What _was _important was making sure that Juushiro was safe, comfortable and _happy._

The physical wounds had all but disappeared from Juushiro's body, leaving behind horrible scars that marred the pale flesh, and the Captain's hair was a mess, handfuls having been ripped out in different areas, the white strands acting as a trigger for him. His wrists were scarred, the male having taken to self-harming in an attempt to end his life, but with patience and understanding from Shunsui, he soon stopped trying.

Aizen had come back, having almost kidnapping Jyuushiro once again, but Shunsui and Nanao had fought tooth-and-nail against the brunet, resulting in serious injuries and almost their own deaths, but Ukitake was a beloved Captain, and almost every Captain and Lieutenant had come to his defence, eventually fighting Aizen off and capturing him. Jyuushiro had witnessed this and his Stockholm Syndrome had kicked back in, making him _want _to go back to the brunet, but once he was gone, the white-haired man snapped back to reality.

As of right now, however, Shunsui and Juushiro were standing by the office door, the taller male making sure that the younger was rugged up in preparation for the cold, wet weather. He smiled as he adjusted the thick yukata his friend was wearing, having always loved the way light blue suited the pale man well.

"Are we ready to go?" Shunsui was gentle as he spoke, knowing that Juushiro was still understandably fragile. He smiled when he received a timid nod in response and, as he started walking, his heart stopped with joy as a warm hand entwined with his. He fought back tears of happiness as he squeezed the smaller hand in his, feeling as if things would be easier from here on; it had been the first time since bringing him back from Heuco Mundo that Juushiro had initiated physical contact.

Juushiro's cheeks were red with a dark blush as he smiled shyly, following closely behind the brunet. He looked around the streets he had not been in since before the abduction, memories slowly flooding his mind. As he walked further through the Seireitei with Shunsui, they came across the Academy, and he couldn't help but collapse to his knees as he was hit with memories that felt like a ton of bricks.

Shunsui was silent as he knelt next to his friend, his hand on the younger's shoulder. He hoped that he had been right in doing this, knowing that Unohana had warned him against trying to force memories back into Juushiro's mind, but wanting his lover back.

Tears slipped down Juushiro's cheeks as he slowly dug through the memories, a happy smile on his face. He remembered the way he and Shunsui had _always _been together during the Academy, how they had played many pranks on their fellow students and always got into mischief but, most importantly, how he had his first kiss in Shunsui's dorm room with the brunet.

"Do you remember?" Shunsui couldn't keep the anxiousness out of his voice, _needing _to know that Juushiro remembered him.

Ukitake nodded as he looked up, his wet eyes shining brightly as he smiled. "I... I-I remember now..."

Shunsui slowly wrapped his arms around Juushiro, holding him close. He moved over and kissed the fragile male's cheek, knowing that after having gone through the trauma, he may not be ready for any type of intimacy just yet. He was, however, surprised when soft lips returned the favour, brushing against his stubbly cheek.

Grey eyes met green ones as they both shed tears of happiness. Shunsui leant forward, waiting for Juushiro to close the distance if he wanted, and he was pleasantly surprised when the white-haired male did so.

When they broke away, the kiss having gone no further than just lips upon lips, Shunsui's voice wavered as he reached out, grabbing pale strands of hair as he smiled.

"I know you don't like it anymore..." Shunsui started, pulling Juushiro closer, "...but please don't abuse your hair anymore; it displays your strength to the world and it was one of the things about you I fell in love with first."

Juushiro reached up, his now-trembling hand joining Shunsui's in his hair as fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. He buried his face in the strong chest, nodding. "...Okay..."

"Thank you." Shunsui's face rested in the smaller male's hair, breathing in the familiar scent that was Juushiro. "I love you, Juu."

"...I..." Juushiro licked his lips nervously as he looked up, his eyes shining with pained emotion. He smiled, one full of pain but yet, _joy. _"...I love you, too, Shunsui... I-I'm sorry I forgot that I did..."

"Don't apologise," Kyōraku murmured. "All that matters is that you're back here with me."

Juushiro nodded. "...I feel a little tired..."

"We'll go back and let you rest." Shunsui's arms scooped the skinny male up, holding him against his chest.

Juushiro just blushed and snuggled in closer. Maybe Shunsui _had _been right about his strength – not just for his illness, but for his _sanity. _Maybe... it had taken so long at first, but... He _knew _he was getting better – that he _would _get better as long as Shunsui helped him.

Juushiro hadn't been lying when he had said he loved Shunsui, and he _knew _with all his heart that he did, no matter _what _he had thought about Aizen.


End file.
